criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Final Cut
Final Cut is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-seventh case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred sixty-eighth case overall. It is the first one to take place in the University district of Grimsborough. Plot Upon Dean Donna Walker's report of a murder there, Gloria and the player went to the university entrance to retrieve the body of university freshman Cindy McMinn, who was cut into two pieces. Shortly after, Gloria and the player investigated strange sounds coming from the student horror movie set, which turned out to be student film director Toby Hansen searching for his phone. Later, the team arrested landscaper Gunnar Burns after he threatened Toby with a pair of hedge clippers for damage to campus property. However, in the end, the team apprehended Toby for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Toby said that Cindy was transferring to another university and that he could not re-shoot the entire student film to replace her without causing major difficulties. He then thought that he might as well kill her, seeing that she was about to leave either way. He then told her to meet him on the campus, where he proceeded to film himself wearing the film killer's costume and slicing her in half with a chainsaw in order to depict the "most realistic death scene in all of horror cinema". Judge Powell sentenced him to 50 years in prison. Post-trial, Gloria and the player consulted Dean Walker regarding Rozetta Pierre's term in the University, but she told the team that she was not yet the university dean during her time and that a network breakdown had wiped out a decade's worth of student archives. She then recommended the team go to the entrance, where there was a display of famous alumni. The team then went there and found a poster of Rozetta, describing her as a brilliant girl with a promising future. Per Cathy, the information in the poster was fake, prompting the team to talk with student Azeeb Patel, who created the poster. Upon interrogation, Azeeb said that he simply wrote what Rozetta said in a previous conference and apologized for the misunderstanding. Meanwhile, Martine and the player (with the help of Alex) helped Professor Luke Harris and student film actress Sally Hooper to finish the movie Cindy was acting in (with Martine replacing her in the final scene). After all the events, Chief Parker told the team to be alert for every hint on Rozetta's past. Summary Victim *'Cindy McMinn' (found cut in half near the university steps) Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Toby Hansen' Suspects C268P1.png|Donna Walker C268P2.png|Luke Harris C268P3.png|Gunnar Burns C268P4.png|Toby Hansen C268P5.png|Sally Hooper Quasi-suspect(s) C268PQ1.png|Azeeb Patel Killer's Profile *The killer eats chili. *The killer is a scuba diver. *The killer has hay fever. *The killer is male. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes C268CS1A.png|University Entrance C268CS1B.png|Bench C268CS2A.png|Movie Set C268CS2B.png|Filming Equipment C268CS3A.png|Trailer C268CS3B.png|Trailer Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate University Entrance. (Clues: Faded Term Paper, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Donna Walker; Victim identified: Cindy McMinn) *Ask Dean Walker about the victim. (Prerequisite: University Entrance investigated) *Examine Faded Term Paper. (Result: Term Paper; New Suspect: Luke Harris) *Question Professor Harris about the victim's essay. (Prerequisite: Term Paper unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Movie Set) *Investigate Movie Set. (Prerequisite: Luke interrogated: Clues: Crate, Sport Camera Camera) *Examine Crate. (Result: Badge) *Examine Badge. (New Suspect: Gunnar Burns) *Ask Gunnar Burns why his badge was at the film set. (Prerequisite: Gunnar Burns identified) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Files) *Analyze Camera Files. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a scuba diver) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Toby Hansen about the film the victim was in. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Trailer) *Investigate Trailer. (Prerequisite: Toby interrogated; Clues: Hand Mirror, Locked Locker) *Examine Hand Mirror. (Result: Pink Powder) *Analyze Pink Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hay fever; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Filming Equipment) *Investigate Filming Equipment. (Prerequisite: Pink Powder analyzed; Clues: Victim's Backpack, Torn Paper) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Mysterious Cube) *Analyze Mysterious Cube. (12:00:00) *Question Professor Harris about the victim's love spell. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Cube analyzed; Profile updated: Luke eats chili, is a scuba diver and has hay fever) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note Details) *Ask Dean Walker about the note from the victim's family. (Prerequisite: Note Details unraveled; Profile updated: Donna is a scuba diver) *Examine Locked Locker. (Result: Open Locker Tag) *Examine Name Tag. (Result: Sally Hoop; New Suspect: Sally Hooper) *Ask Sally Hooper about her missing costume. (Prerequisite: Sally Hoop decoded; Profile updated: Sally is a scuba diver) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bench. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Defaced Photo, Faded Script, Gardening Box) *Examine Defaced Photo. (Result: Red Goo) *Examine Red Goo. (Result: Fake Blood) *Talk to Sally Hooper about defacing Cindy's photo. (Prerequisite: Fake Blood identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Sally eats chili and has hay fever, Toby eats chili) *Examine Faded Script. (Result: Script Annotations) *Ask Toby Hansen about his dispute with Cindy over the script. (Prerequisite: Script Annotations unraveled; Profile updated: Toby is a scuba diver and has hay fever) *Examine Gardening Box. (Result: Chainsaw) *Analyze Chainsaw. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Chainsaw) *Confront Gunnar Burns about cleaning the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Chainsaw analyzed; Profile updated: Gunnar eats chili) *Investigate Trailer Desk. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Mask, Makeup Box) *Examine Torn Mask. (Result: Killer's Mask) *Analyze Killer's Mask. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Makeup Box. (Result: Contact Lenses) *Analyze Contact Lenses. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Original Sin (1/6). (No stars) Original Sin (1/6) *Ask Dean Walker about Rozetta Pierre. (Available after unlocking Original Sin) *Investigate University Entrance. (Prerequisite: Donna interrogated; Clue: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Presentation) *Analyze Presentation. (06:00:00) *Ask Azeeb Patel about his presentation on Rozetta Pierre. (Prerequisite: Presentation analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Professor Harris wants to say. (Available after unlocking Original Sin) *Investigate Movie Set. (Prerequisite: Luke interrogated; Clue: Empty Cans) *Examine Empty Cans. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (09:00:00) *Return the film footage to Sally Hooper. (Prerequisite: Hard Drive analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Trailer Desk. (Prerequisite: Sally interrogated; Clue: Locked Cooler) *Examine Locked Cooler. (Result: Open Cooler Blood Bags) *Give Sally Hooper the bags of blood. (Prerequisite: Fake Blood Bags found; Reward: Killer Mask) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title refers to the idiom "making the final cut," which means to be accepted into an institution or an organization, such as a university. **It could also refer to the film term, meaning the right of a director to decide how a film is ultimately released for public viewing, due to the fact that the victim was featured in a student horror film. *This is one of the cases wherein more than one suspect is arrested. *This case has many references to the popular American slasher film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: **The killer costume in the case resembles that worn by Leatherface, the film's main antagonist. **Toby Hansen's name references both film director Tobe Hooper and actor Gunnar Hansen who played Leatherface. **Gunnar Burns' name references Gunnar Hansen and actress Marilyn Burns who played Sally Hardesty, the "final girl" in the film. **Sally Hooper's name references Sally Hardesty and Tobe Hooper. ***There is also a drawing of the map of Texas on Sally's T-shirt. **Cindy's surname references actress Teri McMinn, who portrayed Pam, one of the film's characters. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:University (The Conspiracy)